


just surrender (it won't hurt at all)

by supersonicmen



Series: freddie mercury & jim hutton [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Band Fic, Begging, Boys In Love, Car rides, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freddie edges Jim on a bit, Husbands, I wrote this instead of studying, I’m sorry, Live Aid, M/M, Nervousness, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who am I, holy hell, i had no idea where this was going, it all ends up fine as usual, jimercury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: the events that take place before and after the Live Aid showor:Freddie is more nervous than he wants to let on, and Jim knows exactly what to do to calm him down.(lots of fluff, eventual smut)title taken from "hammer to fall" by Queen





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immistermercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/gifts).



> hi!!! apologies that it's been so long, i've been in sort of a bad spot? (in terms of creativity) and i've been drained from work as I'm off school at the moment, but i've brought you this! a freddie & jim fic centered around the live aid show!! I hope you enjoy this first bit and I'm not sure how many parts it's going to be so we'll just have to wait and see!! this is for my new friend who's amazing ok yep.

— 12 July, 1985 

Freddie is sat awake, listening to the pattern of steady breathing coming from the man lying next to him. The morning sun is practically blinding him as it makes its way through the large bedroom window. He can’t help but want to wake Jim, tell him he’s about to lose his mind from the nerves, but he decides against it and instead quietly gets up from his spot and paces into the kitchen. 

Tomorrow’s date has been engraved in his head for a while now. He knows that it’s all going to turn out fine and he’s sure that it will be a breeze once they begin their set, but he’s never liked the time before hand, the waiting. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps coming down the staircase, the familiar feel of the weighted steps bringing a smile to his face. 

“Freddie?” Jim calls out softly as he rounds the hallway.

“In here darling!” He replies softly and waits for the other man to come into view. Freddie can’t help but smile sheepishly when he sees that Jim wore one of his shirts to bed, (sharing clothes has become a necessity in their relationship.) “I woke up to an empty bed, doesn’t happen very often.” Jim says as he makes his way toward the counter to start the tea. 

Freddie chuckles and moves closer so he can press a light kiss to his lips. “I thought you would enjoy the extra room.” He says when he pulls away, his eyes fluttering open again. 

Jim just shoots him a small smile and shakes his head as he yawns. “You could’ve slept longer you know, I hope I didn’t wake you!” Even when he tries to be as quiet as possible, somehow Jim notices his absence and usually wakes up soon after — although most of the time he’s up first to work in the garden. 

“I’m just wondering why you’re up so early, that’s all.” Jim’s obviously pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Freddie is quite anxious for tomorrow’s events. He’s come to realize that it’s better for both of them if he lets him sort out his feelings in his own head before they get to talking them out.

Jim can sense that he’s nervous, he’s come to know the signs. At the moment, the dead giveaway being that Freddie hasn’t even made a mumble in reply to his last words. He’s stood against the counter, bouncing his tea bag in and out of the mug with a blank expression. 

Jim contemplates leaving him be for a few minutes and letting him speak when he’s ready, but ultimately he knows that if he doesn’t bring it up, things could bubble over and become worse. 

Throughout the whole of their relationship Jim has learned that Freddie is very open with the few people he trusts most, although getting himself to that vulnerable side isn’t without its challenges and doubts. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He questions after a few more moments of silence. Freddie glances toward him at that, knowing exactly what he means. Jim just watches as the man he loves tries to find the correct words to describe his thoughts. He hadn’t really expected him to be this anxious, but he knows this isn’t just another one of their gigs on a scheduled tour. The show tomorrow is massive, and it seems like the size of the occasion has finally hit him. 

Jim does the first thing that comes to his mind, knowing that sometimes certain actions speak much louder than words. He’s wrapping his arms around his small waist and pulling him toward him, their bodies fitting together like they were made to be in this exact spot forever. Jim smiles when he feels him melt into his touch, moving his hands to his neck. It seems like they stay that way for ages — bodies together, arms tangled, almost existing in their own little universe. Soon though Freddie is pulling them apart and quickly connects their lips. The kiss is slow and gentle and Jim revels in the feeling, it’s as if he’s saying everything spinning around in his head through this moment. 

Jim tries constantly to understand everything Freddie is feeling. He always tries to put himself in his shoes, but it’s practically impossible to even imagine himself having to do what Fred does. He could never be in that position, having thousands of people watching his every move night after night. 

The warmth fades from his lips as Freddie pulls away. He smiles shyly, and it reminds Jim of the first time they kissed all those nights ago, the memory still prominent in his mind. Sometimes he has to stop himself and snap back into the reality that this is the same Freddie he watches on stage. He has to remember that the same man who captivates every single person in a sold out arena within hours can do the same with him in a millisecond.

“Your tea is cold my love.” Freddie blurts out, causing Jim to snap out of his trance. (He tends to get lost in his own thoughts while looking at him.) He is so goddamn beautiful. 

Jim just chuckles and quickly moves his eyes from the man in front of him toward his mug. Honestly he had completely forgotten about their usual affairs in the kitchen, all his attention currently on Freddie and making sure he knew that everything would work out amazingly. 

“You don’t need to worry about me darling — I’m going to be just fine.” Soon he’s moving his hand and it’s on Jim’s face, his thumb pressing the spot near his earlobe. 

“I know that Freddie, I have nothing but faith in you. I just want to make sure you know it as well.” With that he’s pressing a light kiss to Freddie’s forehead, and making his way up toward the staircase.


	2. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what takes place after Live Aid. 
> 
> okay so Um this is smutty. Don’t read if that offends you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you all like this next part of this fic, sorry it's long overdue!!! Thank you for reading!!!

13 July, 1985

The adrenaline is still pumping through Freddie’s veins as he makes his way off the stage. He had just given the performance of a lifetime, he had won over the whole of Wembley, and well — the whole of the world. 

Although it wasn’t even occupying his thoughts at the moment, for now, the only thing in his mind is Jim. _Find Jim._

Freddie ignores all the people congratulating him as he makes his way quickly toward their dressing area. The rest of the boys must’ve gotten pulled aside for an interview or a chat or something of that nature, so it’s just him as he paces into the small room, he’s determined to find him as soon as possible. 

_Thank god._ When he pushes the door open he’s relieved to see exactly the man he was so anxious to find, and he’s sat on the sofa looking so perfect and peaceful. _If Freddie wasn’t extremely turned on at the moment he might think it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen._

He doesn’t usually get this frustrated by the end of a gig but something from yesterday morning's chat had stuck with him. The way that Jim was so caring and concerned, just the thought of him that way gets Freddie _every single time._

Jim looks up quickly, startled by the door opening loudly and quite surprised to see Freddie back so soon, knowing their set had literally just finished moments ago. 

Jim shifts in his seat and a smile comes to his lips. “Freddie you were amazing. I knew you would do so wonder—.” He’s on his way to a big speech, but it’s cut short when Freddie practically jumps into his lap and crashes their lips together. He feels Jim progress from a state of surprise to one of bliss as his massive hands move to begin trailing their way down Freddie’s partially bare back.

Freddie is lost in it as he frantically grinds his hips into the man beneath him. He whines into Jim’s mouth, the friction of their clothed crotches moving together has never been enough, especially not in the heat of the moment. 

Jim suddenly pulls back with a curious look plastered across his face. “We can’t — not here Freddie.” His voice is hoarse. Freddie curses out loud when he feels Jim’s cock growing hard against the inside of his thigh. 

Freddie just sighs, knowing he’s right. The band was probably making their way back to the room as they speak, and the door doesn’t have a lock. 

“We can head home?” Freddie questions quickly. And Jim has to admit he’s a bit shocked at the enthusiasm, usually he would want to at least stay and have a few drinks, and I mean this is bloody Live Aid for christ’s sake. But he’s also incredibly happy that Freddie wants to leave all of this on an impulse just to be with him. It might be selfish, but right now — he couldn’t care less.

Jim shifts his body to stand up, carrying Freddie with him like he weighs absolutely nothing at all. _He loves being manhandled._

He presses another quick but firm kiss to his lips before he lets him go, the smaller man’s feet landing against the floor with a thud. 

Freddie is in a daze as they make their way out toward the cars, he ignored quite a few people on the way out. He’s also pretty sure there were some individuals staring and wondering about his quick exit. He’s thinking they most likely took a guess. His flushed features being evident along with his massive hard-on prominent in his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH sorry for the cliffhanger - I hope you all liked this chapter though. Let me know in the form of kudos or comments if you want! They always make my day!! - come and find me on tumblr if you want! @/supersonicmen  
> I LOVE each one of you always.  
> -lindsey


	3. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update for you all! thank you for waiting so very patiently!!! I have been so incredibly busy but I've been well!! I hope the same for each of you! My soft boys are back AH

On a normal day, Freddie wouldn’t ever find himself clinging onto Jim in the back of the car, but today isn’t a normal day. 

As soon as they had gotten into the car they were moving, he had heard Fred mumble something to Terry, the only thing he could make out clearly being the word “quickly.”

Jim’s not usually one for public affection, and Freddie knows this. He must figure since they’re in the back of a speeding car with tinted windows, that he won’t mind. He’s right, but it’s less because of the tinted windows and more because of the fact that he’s so turned on. Jim hates being flustered like this. He hates the fact that Freddie can just jump onto his lap and get him going within a minute, it’s not something he’s ever had before in his life. _Maybe that’s a sign?_

Ever since he’s been with Freddie, he always gets overwhelmed with lots of different emotions all at once, and usually, it’s at the most random times. He feels that way right now, with Freddie clung onto him, whispering God knows what into his ear. 

“Jesus Fred, you’ve gotta stop that.” Jim whines, a bright blush coming to his face and neck. 

“I love seeing you like this.” He replies softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Thank God one of them has enough composure to speak in a normal tone. Jim’s learned quickly that Freddie’s self-control can vary greatly. 

He looks down and see’s Fred isn’t as composed as he initially thought, and can’t help but let out a quiet chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” He hears almost immediately. 

Jim smiles before turning to look directly at the man next to him. “Silly of me to think I was the only one who couldn’t control himself.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Freddie’s voice is hoarse, and Jim laughs again at his failing effort to keep a straight face.

He contemplates it for a split second but before he can stop himself Jim’s brushing his hand over Freddie, eliciting a moan from him that’s most likely loud enough for Terry to hear. 

“Are you sure about that?” Jim questions innocently. 

“You fucker.” Fred breathes, he’s trying to sound harsh but it ends up sounding more like a whine. 

They feel the car coming to a halt and both men sigh in relief. Honestly, Freddie had a feeling Terry was speeding because it felt as if they’ve only been in the car for about five minutes, but he’s not at all complaining. 

Jim tugs him out of the backseat and they make their way into the large house, almost stumbling over each other's feet as they go. 

It’s moments like these that Freddie has come to love — hearing the way Jim laughs as he jumbles his hand through his pocket and shoves the wrong key up to the door. He loves seeing the flush spread across his cheeks, the evident redness from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. 

He never thought he would have this, especially at this point in his life. He never could’ve imagined that he would be where he is now, standing at the doorway of the home he shares with the man he has come to love so deeply. 

He lets the words fall from his mouth gracefully as Jim is still fumbling, trying to get the key turned in the lock. “I love you.” He smiles. 

The words have become so familiar, but they’ve never lost their meaning. When Freddie says them, he means it with every fiber of his being.

And at that exact moment, the door pushes open. Freddie begins to step inside but a hand catches at his hip and spins him around. 

“I love you, Freddie. So much.” Jim is smiling in that goofy way, and it reminds the other man of the look he received the very first time that he admitted his love for him. Every time he looks at him this way, Freddie feels as if the breath is stolen from his lungs. The moment is so intimate and indescribable. 

Freddie grabs a hold of Jim’s hand, guiding both of them into the dim lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if you did as always! I will have the next part uploaded in the near future hahah! The paper that has been absorbing all of my free time is due soon :-)
> 
> come find me on tumblr? @/supersonicmen 
> 
> p.s. LOVE YOU ALL so much


	4. pliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you’re all excited to see a new chapter from me, and especially since it’s this story! I’m sorry that my writing has been sort of on and off, I’m still trying to find a rhythm between school & school work & writing for fun lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!!! p.s. there's smut so if that's not for you, please don't continue lol.

Freddie is pulling Jim into the lodge and upstairs at a speed that would’ve been insane in most circumstances, but in this current moment, both men seem to be quite happy to use their adrenaline for this sole purpose.

Jim wonders briefly why Freddie is so impatient, it’s rare that he’s so worked up like this just from a show, but then he remembers that it was a crowd of over seventy-five thousand, and the thought erases from his mind.

As soon as they’ve reached the bedroom Freddie is yanking at the hem of Jim’s tank-top, pulling it over his head in one swift motion, Jim does the same, and within a few seconds, they’re both falling gracefully back onto the massive bed.

The only sound in the large room is their heavy breathing, but that too is gone as soon as Freddie presses forward to connect their lips in a hard kiss. It most likely doesn’t look pretty, but Jim is lost in the passion of it all — so much so that he’s not even thinking straight.

He can’t even stop himself before he’s thrusting his hips up to meet Freddie’s, craving any sort of friction he can find. Freddie works to have most of his weight fall onto Jim and moves his hands to tangle into his hair, tugging a bit as he somehow deepens the kiss. His movements earn a soft moan from Jim. Freddie can’t help but giggle, opening his eyes to look over the man underneath him. He loves seeing Jim this way — his cheeks burning red, eyes shut tight, and his self-control nowhere to be found. In fact, the sight goes straight to his cock.

He gets a kick from reality when Jim opens his eyes impatiently, Freddie understands the familiar look and quickly works to get the other man's belt undone, freeing him from his tight jeans.

His cock is aching and practically begging to be touched, he wants to badly to just get right to it and give Jim exactly what he needs, but he also wants _more. So much more._

Freddie loves to see Jim plead and squirm, it’s actually one of the images he always feels grateful to have engraved in his mind. The man beneath him is so frustrated, so achingly hard but he still waits patiently for Freddie to initiate the contact, he’s so goddamned lucky and he knows it.

Freddie’s voice fills the room, more composed than ever, “Tell me what you need, go on.” Jim curses out loud, earning a cheeky smile from the man above him.

Jim’s words crack in his throat, the composure he thought he could maintain now so far gone, _and he hasn’t even fucking touched him yet._ The simple feeling of Freddie’s eyes on him and the way he thighs are burning into his own is enough to leave him in a blissful mess, and that’s exactly what Freddie loves to see. He loves to push him to the edge before they’re even started, get him right to that spot and then just suddenly go all in.

“Anything, anythi— fuck please.” His heavy breathing is caught in his throat as Freddie connects their lips again with a forceful kiss, it’s sudden enough that it gets his head spinning and he can literally feel the warmth radiating off Jim’s body.

“When I was up on stage, I was thinking of you. Thinking of what I wanted to do to you. I almost fucked up the lyrics because I was so distracted, thinking about the way you take it so good, you’re so good to me.” Freddie spews out the words slowly enough to hear Jim’s quiet whining and decides that he wants to attempt to make him be a bit more vocal than usual today.

“I want to hear you today, yeah? Want to hear how bad you want me.” Freddie purposefully brushes his palm along the underside of Jim’s cock as he mumbles the last words, and that’s enough to have Jim thrusting up off the bed into his leg, eager to get any sort of relief. He hums in response, trying to emphasize his previous statement. Even though his head is mush Jim must understand because he opens his mouth and lets out a shaky breath, “fuck, please— need you so bad.” His eyes are shut again, knowing if he looks at Freddie things will get even worse.

“Open your eyes darling. C’mon.” Freddie has always had a fascination with eye contact during anything having to do with sex, and even more so since he’s met Jim.

His eyelids flutter open and as soon as his gaze meets Freddie’s again there’s a sudden movement, up and down his length, moving at a pace that’s so slow but so good. He screws his eyes shut again in the feeling of pleasure and lets out a long whine, feeling so lost in it all. Freddie isn’t having any of it though, “Look at me, you know I love it when you do.” He states, while he’s instantaneously running his thumb along the the head of Jim’s cock. He knows it will be increasingly more difficult for Jim to keep eye contact with him the more worked up he gets, and that’s exactly what Freddie loves.

He loves to see him struggle to keep any sort of composure, loves the feeling of Jim’s hands scratching down his back frantically, and most of all he loves that they’ve barely even begun and he’s already in this state.

It’s almost as if Freddie prides himself in the side of Jim, the side that’s aimlessly whimpering and jerking into his hand, the side that’s so pliant and willing to give into the pleasure.

He also loves how his own mind becomes all about this moment, for a split second it’s simply, Jim. None of his thoughts are performing live, being famous, or being in the spotlight — he’s engulfed in this intimate moment with the man he loves so dearly, and that’s enough to help him shove all the other things to the side, and focus on his husband; _and only him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think?? lol smut from me? who is she? anyway I hope you enjoyed! not done yet obviously! missed you all, I'm done with school soon, which means more time to write!!!


	5. sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! so i've been gone for a LONG time!! so sorry about that oh my it's been a while, this part is short but I'm hoping that it'll get me back into the swing of things! I'm hoping to start writing more of fred & jim again! anyway thanks for always being so great even though i'm like never here and when I am it's short updates,, hope you enjoy though!

Freddie contemplated briefly letting Jim finish and then getting him all worked up again, but decides against it. He loves pushing him further and further until he’s begging and can’t even lay still, in fact he literally gets off on it. Whenever he’s awake, thinking about Jim (who’s often still sound asleep next to him) his mind wanders to the fact that Jim has such a different personality in bed.

He’s so compliant and willing to let himself go completely if that’s what Freddie enjoys most. He’s never met a man like him before — someone who puts his needs aside to please the other. Everything with sex is usually just take, take, take. Jim, on the other hand, gives all of himself to Freddie so willingly,  _ so lovingly.  _ He knows he doesn’t always deserve it, but Jim has helped him feel that he’s worthy of this sort of relationship and intimacy — helps him know that he’s more than just a quick fuck. 

So tonight, Freddie wants to show Jim how much he means to him, in every possible way. 

Jim’s eyes flutter open as soon as Fred’s voice fills the room, “I want to show you how much I love you. Alright?”

As soon as the words escape his lips he stills his hand and looks down to make eye contact with the man breathing heavily under him. 

He sees a fondness appear in the midst of all the want that occupies his mind, and Freddie just smiles shyly, his cheeks turning red as he thinks he might’ve ruined the moment. 

“Freddie.” He exhales quietly. “I love you. I love you so much. Anything you want, you can have it. I want you to have all of me, today, always.”

Freddie’s heart swells as he moves to align their faces and presses his lips firmly against Jim’s, they kiss for a while, Jim’s hands placed on the side of Fred’s face as he feels sweaty palms splay across his lower back. 

There’s a sense of urgency between them. It’s like this is their last night together, and they want so badly to take everything in, to remember every detail forever.

Soon Jim grabs Freddie’s hand that’s currently set near the bottom of his spine and moves it straight to his cock. He’s aching and it’s starting to be more than uncomfortable. Freddie picks up on the signal, seeing the slight displeasure in Jim’s features. 

He hums as he peppers kisses across Jim’s face and mumbles a faint “do you want to roll over? Or stay like this?”

“I’ll stay right here, I want to see your face.” Freddie could have predicted that. He’s sure that Jim would always prefer to be able to see him during sex, but sometimes they switch things up. Nonetheless, sex between the two of them is always special, always something to be  _ remembered _ .

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think!!! for sure will write more if there's a want for it lol! also thank you to my bestie @immistermercury for putting up with my messy missing in action-ness - i have so much love for you!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh ok! you made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed this first part! It's sort of a preview to the story lol. anyway - please as always let me know if you would like to read more, (in the form of kudos & comments is great hahah) it usually makes me want to write more if I know someone else besides me is enjoying it hah. thanks so much for reading!! expect more of this pretty soon okay!


End file.
